


I Just Wanted To Suck You Off In The Morning Light

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: The quick ideas i have [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom Michael, Hair Pulling, Kisses, Love, Luke just wants to be good for Michael, M/M, Spanking, Sub Luke, boy on boy, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wakes up before Michael and really wants to give him a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted To Suck You Off In The Morning Light

Luke woke up to sunlight streaming in on his face. Blinking open his eyes he looked over at Michael. The older boy lay next to Luke the blonde curled into his side. Luke stared at the red strands spread out across the pillow. He just couldn't help it. All that he could think is him giving a blow job to Michael to wake him. He hadn't been as good as he could have been last night. Luke shivered as he thought of last night. Hot quick kisses bruising touches soothing tongue swipes and harsh movements. The hot sting of Michael's hand across his pale cheeks the sweet kisses to make up for it. Luke shook his head rolling over out of Michael's arms. The redhead frowned slightly in his slumber arm that was closest to Luke twitching. The blonde moved over in between Michael's legs laying on his stomach. 

 

Sliding his hands up Michael's thighs kisses being pressed into the smooth skin. Michael stiffened slightly in his sleep fingers curling into the sheets faintly. Luke nuzzled against Michael's skin breathing in his scent. The musky smell calming him somehow. Model.g up to his hips he nipped at the hip bones watching as the skin colored briefly before returning to its usual pale milky skin. Luke smiled softly kissing down to the coarse hair around Michael's cock. Luke really did love Michael's cock. It was so pretty. Long and thick the shaft pale with blue veins popping out against the skin. The head a nice shade of pink and the slit oozing pre come. Luke let out a breathy whimper mouth watering at the sight. Luke whined knowing he wanted that thick cock in his mouth. Craving the salty splash of his pre come beading at the tip. Licking his lips he wrapped a small hand around the base he licked the underside almost moaning at the taste. 

 

Michael started to stir when he felt wet heat on the underside of his cock. He had to admit it was a pleasant feeling. He peeled open his eyes a bit to see Luke licking at his cock. Shutting his eyes again he let his head fall back against the pillows just enjoying the feeling. Luke took his head into his mouth sucking lightly feeling Michael's cock fatten in his mouth. The flesh laid heavy on his tongue just feeling so right. Sucking softly he ran the tip of his tongue along the slit working farther down. His eyes slipped closed in pleasure at feeling the thick length in his mouth lightly letting his teeth scrape against the shaft oh so so gently. Michael's eyes snapped open at the feeling looking down at Luke. He was about halfway down his shaft pretty pink lips stretched over the shaft pre come making his lips shiny and oh so kissable. His blue eyes dark the ring of blue barely visible. Michael's mind briefly wondered why Luke was doing this. He hadn't misbehaved at all he was good so why? Michael thought back to last night.

 

*Last Night*

 

"Mm such a good boy for me Luke."

 

Luke whined arching into Michael's touch. The red headed boy clicked his tongue making Luke stay still.

 

"No no no. We are being greedy now aren't we?"

 

Michael shook his head at Luke seeing the despair in Luke's eyes.

 

*Present Time*

 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts of last night as he felt Luke's nose nuzzling into his coarse hair. Luke looked up then seeing Michael's hooded emerald orbs staring back at him. He moaned around his mouth full following his cheeks and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Michael's hands threaded into his blonde locks rolling his hips up into the willing mouth. Luke swallowed around him relaxing his throat. A particular harsh thrust up into his mouth had him gagging tears pooling in his eyes. Michael looked down heat unfurling in his stomach at the sight of the tears. He should pull out and let Luke breathe but he couldn't. Something inside of him just couldn't let himself let Luke have the pleasure of getting:- comfortable. Luke glimmer through the tears. 

 

He liked how Michael didn't pull out at the moment the tears came. He loved it. Oh fuck did he love it. The rough voice the gagging the tears. He wished this side of Michael came out more making him gag or fun dry. He didn't really get that treatment often. Michael continued to fuck Luke's mouth eyes squeezing shut fingers tightening in blonde hair hips fucking up into his mouth. Luke continued to gag making heat pool into Michael's stomach. Luke moaned heat pooling into his stomach. He felt like he could cum just from Michael fucking his mouth. Michael groaned cumming into Luke's mouth. The blonde moaned cumming into the bed. Luke tended as he pulled off Michael's cock. The red heads post orgasm haze gone as soon as he realized that Luke came. He clicked his tongue shaking his head.

 

"Tsk tsk babe. You shouldn't have done that."

 

Luke whined looking up at Michael with big pleading eyes.

 

"I know Michael and I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just-" He was cut off as Michael put two fingers to his lips.

 

Michael shook his head looking at Luke with disappointment lacing the green orbs .

 

"First you cum without permission then you started speaking without permission. Babe you are putting yourself into a lot of trouble."

 

Luke's looked up at Michael his insides twisting in knots. He couldn't handle Michael being mad at him. Michael's eyes softened slightly looking over at Luke.

 

"Stop that. You did wake me up in the best way possible but still you need some punishment. I'm thinking ten spanking and you have to cum untouched."

 

Luke's eyes widened as he looked up I.to Michael's eyes. The red headed boy sat on the edge of the bed patting his lap. Luke hung his head but moved over to Michael's lap nonetheless. Laying himself over his lap he waited.

 

"I want you counting."

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

Michael smiled bringing his hand down onto Luke's pale bum.

 

"One! Thank you sir." Luke cried out tears already stinging his eyes. 

 

Michael petted the reddening skin softly before bringing his hand down on the other side. Luke counted as he smacked his are eight more times petting tyre heated skin every time. Spreading Luke face down he straddled his lower back pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck. Luke sighed happily as Michael's hot touch of lips trailed down his back leaving fire in his wake. He spread red cheeks looking at the pink hole. Blonde hair dusting the outside. He leaned forward Luke's sweet scent making his eyes roll back. Place.g an open mouthed kiss to the puckered muscle tongue flattening over the entrance in front of him. Luke moaned brokenly before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Michael pulled back looking over at Luke's face.

 

"Go ahead babe."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

Michael nodded before returning to his task. Poking the tip of his tongue against the muscle he wiggled his tongue inside feeling tight walls loosen against his motions. Nipping at the rim his tongue probed the hole making Luke moan and whine the delicious sounds going straight to his dick. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut hands curling into the white sheets. Pushing his tongue in one last time he pulled back wiping his mouth and chin. 

 

"Babe I want you to prepare yourself." Michael purred into his ear.

 

Luke nodded wordlessly cheeks flushed lips parted slightly. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table turning around and getting comfortable. He aligned three to.here reaching his hand down to brush his pointer against his hole drawing out a breathy moan. Michael watched intently eyes clicking between the expression of Luke and his slowly loosening arse hole. Whimpers and moans left Luke's lips as he pumped his fingers into himself only wanting to please Michael. The redhead moaned as he wrapped a hand around himself pumping his cock as he watched pleasure take over his face. Luke's fingers rubbing over his prostate making his thighs quiver and his voice rise up in pitch. Michael batted Luke's hand away pulling the blonde with him. Luke was positioned on his hands and knees. Michael positioned himself behind Luke running his hands down the blonde's spine and sides. Slowly pushing into the tight heat. Luke moaned hanging his head as he felt pleasure shoot through his veins. Pushing back against Michael he whined as his arse hole was stretched open by Michael's girth. Michael pulled out to the tip before thrusting back into him. Luke moaned as he felt Michael's arms slide over his sides to his chest pinching at his nipples. Michael pulled Luke up against his chest changing the angle making the blonde boy cry out. 

 

"Oh God Michael please harder baby please."

 

"Fuck Luke. Still so tight babe fuck."

 

Michael snapped his hips into Luke harder kissing at his neck and jaw. Luke fucked himself back against Michael head falling to the older boy's shoulder.

 

"Fuck Mikey. M'so close." Luke whined his slick skin sliding against Michael's.

 

"I cum first remember babe?"

 

"Yeah." LukIe breathed out breathless.

 

He clenched around Michael making the red headed boy moan spilling into Luke. 

 

"Cum for me." Michael purred into Luke's ear groaning at the tight squeeze of Luke as he came. The boy cried out Michael's name limbs becoming heavy and eyelids drooping.

 

"Lay down for me babe."

 

Michael showered Luke with praise as he cleaned up his pliant body. Luke smiled happily.

 

All he wanted is to suck Michael off in the morning sun.


End file.
